


you're metaphorical gin and juice

by Mira4470



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Frottage, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jimon (Mortal Instruments Series), Just to be safe, M/M, Shameless Smut, Vampire!Simon, bottom!simon, flexibility rune, i'm trash sorry, kinda bottom!jace, stamina rune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mira4470/pseuds/Mira4470
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jace doesn't remember how this all started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're metaphorical gin and juice

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [Chey](http://ofjaceherondale.tumblr.com/) for beta'ing this for me. I know that first draft was a bit awkward. (◠ω◠✿)
> 
> and another thank you to [Siavahda](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Siavahda/) for being an inspiration and kindly setting me on the right track.

Heavy breathing and the rhythmic pounding of skin against skin are the only sounds in the darkened room. With their hands griping too tight and lips pressed together harshly, a coffee-spice scent of sweat lingers in the air when the kiss breaks; a few strands of saliva connecting them for a moment before it's broken with a lick and a breathy laugh.

Simon stills his hips and holds himself over Jace, trying to catch his breath and smiling widely. His brown hair is sex kinked and curling, much like Jace's own blond hair, in the heat accumulating between their bodies.

Jace groans with disappointment when he slides out of Simon, and Simon snorts a laugh. He then takes a hold of Jace's cock lining it up to his entrance, the head catching before he slowly lowers himself back on it with a lewd moan.

The heat is exquisite and he can feel himself losing control gradually. Simon is so wet and just on the right side of tight, even after the first time, and Jace is throbbing with want and need.

Holding still while he waits for Simon to get used to the stretch again, Jace takes a deep breath to ground himself, drawing Simon in for a dirty kiss. Then with a slight twitch of his hips, Simon slips further down Jace's cock, letting out a stuttering moan when his hips meet Jace's.

And Jace- Jace doesn't remember how this all started.

He doesn't remember when he began to transition from actively hating Simon to actually listening when he talked about his nerd things with interest instead of annoyance. He doesn't recall when heated glares became heated glances, but while watching Simon's hips rise and fall on his cock in sensual circles, letting out little whines of pleasure, Jace found he really didn't care.

Jace slows the movements of the vampire's hips with strong arms; stamina and precision runes dark against his skin. Simon's pale hands claw at the shadowhunter's rune-marked chest, leaving bruises and scratches blooming in their wake.

Jace lets his hands caress over Simon's hips, a soothing and gentle touch, before trailing up to the indentations at the small of his back.

Simon clenches his internal muscles and arches his back sharply with a mewl.

“Jace”

“Hey, I got you,” Jace whispers with a smirk, two parts smug and one-part breathless awe.

He's aware that Simon was worried about him, even if he'd never out right say it, though it was a standard mission, so he holds him close and lets Simon feel Jace's heart beating inside his chest rapidly. That slightly off beat rhythm proving that he's alive, and he's here, and whole, and safe. Simon relaxes against Jace's chest and breathes deeply, even if he doesn't need the oxygen as a vampire; he's breathing in Jace's scent.

He thrusts up into the yielding warmth of Simon's body without warning and sets a rough pace, in and out, hitting that spot inside Simon that made him see stars on every up stroke. Simon meets him thrust for thrust. His lean body writhing whenever Jace's hands bring him back down to meet his hips with a light smack.

“Really, Jace?” Simon laughed, the sound light and just a touch dazed.

“I don't know what you mean,” Jace replied cheekily, breathing labored.

One hand holding onto Simon's hip and the other thumbing over his nipples, Jace looks at Simon. He looks at him and sees him; clearly, possibly for the first time. He sees the subtle contraction of Simon's muscles under his skin as he works his body over Jace's, and the way his glasses fog up with every puff of breath he exhales.

Izzy was right; Simon is kinda hot in that nerdy way and wow Jace really wasn't expecting that thought to cross his mind at a time like this.

He doesn't know how he'll be able to look Clary in the eye after this, after fucking her best friend, but he just can't help himself.

There's something hypnotic in the sway of Simon's body as he syncs the rhythm of their thrusts; his eyes glassy and pupils blown wide with lust. His face flushed and glowing with a light sheen of sweat and he's beautiful in his passion, completely free and unabashed.

Noticing that Jace is distracted, Simon leans down and presses his mouth to Jace's pulse point, just letting his fangs rest there like a promise and pants hotly against his skin as his hips slow to a gentle rocking motion.

With his heartbeat thrumming wildly in his veins, Jace swallows loudly and remembers the feeling of Simon biting him and drinking from him and suddenly he needs it. He needs to feel Simon's fangs sink into his flesh, to feel his blood being sucked into the vampire's mouth.

“Please,” barely louder than a whisper but easily picked up with vampire hearing.

Simon glances up, stilling all movement, shocked to hear Jace plead for anything.

“Wha-”

Pulling out and ignoring Simon's whimper of protest, Jace bit his lip and looked away; suddenly apprehensive.

“Simon, just pleas-, bite me.” Jace said, voice low and gravelly.

“Fuck.”

Simon groaned and leaned up, pulling Jace closer, hands coming to cup his jaw and bring him in to a desperate kiss that was more teeth than tongue. Positioning his body so he was laying on Jace; straddling one of his legs, he kissed Jace once, twice, and a third time before trailing kisses over his jaw and down his throat.

Stopping at his collarbone Simon licked a stripe up Jace's neck once, twice, tasting his skin and sweat and cologne. He then let his new-found instincts guide him to where Jace's pulse was the loudest; the vein closest to the surface, and bite down gently.

Blood rushes into his mouth and brings with it a kaleidoscope of colors and emotions, all swirling and singing in his mind.

Simon's whole body is vibrating and humming with Jace's angelic blood. It's purer than any other he's ever tasted, smoke and lightning on his tongue, and Simon is suddenly starving.

He clutches Jace hard, pulls him ever closer, mind cloudy and focused of the call of Jace's blood; like a siren. He drinks deeply, in long pulls, but carefully so he doesn't inadvertently harm Jace.

Jace just moans and runs his fingers through Simon's hair, letting them catch and curl around the strands, holding Simon's mouth to him.

He starts to gyrate his hips against Simon's, their cocks sliding against one another, the glide smooth from pre-cum and the left over lube.

Wordless moans spill from Jace's mouth, the feeling indescribable. He'd known that that vampire saliva contained a special chemical that turned pain to pleasure, but he'd forgotten just how intoxicating it felt. The feeling of his blood flowing from his body, and the knowledge that it was being taken by Simon, made him feel like he was floating on cloud nine, lightheaded and warm. And Simon kept rocking their crotches together, the force of his thrusts parting Jace's thighs and Simon made himself home between them.

Jace moaned again and opened his thighs wider; Simon's cock slides lower and Jace's breath catches when it rubs against his taint, and Jace has never had another man inside him and he has never wanted to, but in this moment he felt wanton and desperate and eager.

“Simon.”

Simon abruptly stops drinking, pulling his fangs free with a snick, cleaning the excess blood from Jace's neck and licking it from his own teeth; unwilling to waste even one drop. Though it's clearly hard for him to hold back from biting Jace again, Simon puts one of Jace's legs over his shoulder, forcing Jace's to spread his thighs even wider apart when Simon goes to kiss him.

'Thank the Angel for flexibility runes,' Jace thinks as Simon deepens the kiss, his tongue slipping into Jace's mouth and flooding with it the metallic taste of Jace's own blood, and Jace really shouldn't find this as hot as he does.

Panting into Jace's open mouth Simon clutches Jace's thigh and uses it to build momentum in his thrusts. Cock sliding between Jace's thighs and over his hole, catching on his rim every fourth thrust causing him to moan softly and hold onto Simon with one hand in his hair and the other on his back; nails scratching absentmindedly.

Jace couldn't stop making these embarrassing little “ah ah ah” sounds every time Simon's cock head rubbed him just right. A squirming feeling crept up his spine and reverberated through his body.

Jace's leg falls from Simon's shoulder; thigh coming to resting on the crook of his arm while his other thigh latches around Simon's waist Simon reaffirms his grip, pace never faltering. And with the hand not holding onto Jace's thigh, Simon reaches down and takes Jace's cock into his hand; starting to jack him off quickly.

Jace lets his hands fall from Simon's hair and come to perch on his shoulder blade, the other falling to the curve of his ass. Jace grabs one of Simon's cheeks; holding him open and Simon gasps quietly at the feeling of air against his quivering hole. Jace lets fingers barely graze over Simon's hole before moving down to his perineum, swirling his finger in little half circles that has Simon's hips stuttering.

Jace grins and brings his fingers back up to Simon's rim, letting a single digit glide through the lube still there, before dipping in into Simon. The tight ring of muscles sucks him in, the walls fluttering and pulsating as he curled his finger and searched for Simon's prostate. A strangled moan let him know when his finger met its target and Jace brought another finger through the lube and into Simon, scissoring them gently. Simon moved his hips faster, cock catching on Jace's rim with every thrust now.

They moved in tandem, bodies meeting intimately, pressure building in the pit of their stomachs before roaring into a crescendo. Then Simon's cock head dips into Jace, just the tip, and Jace loses it.

With his spine bowed and muscles tight, Jace came; he marked his chest and coated Simon's still moving hand. Simon lets go of Jace and grabs himself and he jacked off roughly, using Jace's cum as lubricant. He stokes half a dozen times and twisted on the last, cock head pressed just inside of Jace's hole, and he kisses Jace when he cums with a throaty whine, viscous cum shooting on Jace's hole and a drop dripping down his crack, damping the bed sheets.

The only sound in the room is heavy breathing and breathless laughter.

“Wow.” Simon holds himself above Jace for a moment before letting himself falls to the side, panting.

Trying to catch his breath, lungs expanding rapidly, Jace fingered the vicious bite mark Simon left on his neck and sighed, wondering how he'd conceal it until it healed.

“Did you have to bite me so hard?” He sniped half playful and half annoyed.

Simon grinned and said “You weren't complaining earlier,” before kissing Jace's cheek with a laugh, content to lay beside him even though he didn't need to sleep.

Simon skooched closer to Jace and curled into his side. Wrapping an arm around Simon's shoulders, Jace closed his eyes and tried to lull his mind.

Everything was quiet for a few minutes as Jace calmed his racing heart before Simon piped up.

“So... does this mean I can fuck you next time?”

Jace threw one arm over his eyes, smiling, before saying in mock anger, “Shut up, Simon.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this series and my first time writing smut so please be kind in your comments.
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://magnusvevo.tumblr.com/)


End file.
